Ahsoka meets the Bad Batch
by DragonGirlPhoenix
Summary: Ever since leaving the order Ahsoka has felt lost, hurt and alone, wishing she could find someone to relent her feeling too. One day, she manages to get lost in space. Who comes to her rescue? The Bad Batch, though they don't know Ashoka is not in the Order anymore. How long can Ashoka keep this secret from them? And most importantly, how will they react?
1. Chapter 1

**True Friends Can Be The Ones That You Haven't Yet Met**

Ever since leaving the order Ahsoka has felt lost, hurt and alone, wishing she could find someone to relent her feeling too. One day, she manages to get lost in space. Who comes to her rescue? The Bad Batch, though they don't know Ahsoka is not in the Order anymore. How long can Ahsoka keep this secret from them? And most importantly, how will they react?

Ahsoka stared up at the ceiling. Try as she might, she could not fall back to sleep. It had been over a month or two since she has left the Jedi Order, yet she still feels heartbroken about it. Ever since she was a young child, the Jedi Order was the only thing that she felt the closest to. Everyone in the Order, Master Plo Koon, Master Yoda, Obi-Wan, Anakin, didn't believe her, and Barriss betraying her by putting the blame on her, all of this had made her in so much distress. Ahsoka then remembered that she never said goodbye to any of the clones that she made friendships with. Rex, Cody, all of them, she never saw since after the bombing and leaving the Order. This made Ahsoka cry harder than she ever did before. She missed her old life, her friends. She felt lost in the underworld of Coruscant and no matter how bright any light shone, the darkness would always come back to feast on her sorrow.

Ahsoka decided to go for a walk to try to help calm her mind. She walked out of her apartment that she lived in and started to head towards the door.

"Um, excuse me, miss Tano?" Ahsoka turned around to see her landlord.

"Hello, Mr. Barack. Is there something that you need?

Mr. Barack shook his head as he answered, "No there isn't, but I wanted to tell you that your rent is due next week. I thought to let you know so you can find a way to earn more credits, and if need be, I will hold your items for you and rent your place while you try to find more credits. It's the least I could do for you since you saved me and my family from those smugglers." Ahsoka was a known vigilante for those around her on Coruscant, whether it was kidnapping to theft, she always helped those in need. This helped her for many had said that they were in her debt, so they would help her out from time to time. Mr. Barack was one of these people and gave her a place to stay and to put her items. Ahsoka smiled back to Mr. Barack,

"Yes, I think that would be necessary. I am running low on credits… Do you know where I can find some?"

"Well, I heard that there is a job where they are close to the neutral zone to sort and unload. That job is very dangerous, but it is offering a lot of credits because of it." This would help me out for sure Ahsoka thought in her mind. She asked for the direction and once she had thanked them, she said goodbye and left.

* * *

When she arrived at the dock she saw a few men loading up the cargo ship. She went up to the man in charge and said,

"Excuse me, I heard that there was a job that went near the neutral zone?" the man turned to her and once he saw her he had a nervous, surprised expression.

"Um, are you sure you want to come? We do need the help, but I don't want to get in trouble with anyone's parents. Again."

"You don't have to worry about my parents." Ahsoka reassured him, "Besides, I can handle anything by myself."

The man sighed, "Well I guess you can come along again, you can start with those smaller crates. I know what you said before, but I just don't want you to already get hurt with a crate too big or heavy for you." Ahsoka nodded her head and started to walk in the direction when the man called out,

"Wait!" Please don't let this be something bad Ahsoka thought to herself with worry. She looked back at the man to see him walking up to her. "I forgot, what is your name, or code name at least" Ahsoka sighed with relief at this thought,

"Ashla, my name is Ashla."

* * *

Ahsoka watched through one of the windows of the ship as they left Coruscant to go into hyperspeed to their destination. Watching the planet shrink gave her the longing to be back on the star cruisers as they were heading to a planet to gain from the Separatist. Ahsoka remembered about destroying battle droids and reached to her side to feel her lightsabers to feel the sensation again of fighting them. When she didn't feel them, Ahsoka immediately remembered that she lost them in her chase when she escaped from prison. This didn't help her at all with the guilt and sorrow that she felt. Ahsoka couldn't help but let the tears run down her face. She wanted to scream in frustration with not having any choice of letting out all of her sorrow. She was stuck in a downward spiral.

"Ashla, are you ok?" Ahsoka wiped her tears and made a brave face as she could to the leader and nodded her head, "Ok, then." he started, "I just wanted to let you know we're almost there, so be ready to unload." before he left, with his head turned away, he added, "I hope you feel better with whatever you are troubled with." this didn't do anything to help her. She still felt the same. She calmed herself as much as she could as she headed to the cargo area. She wished as much as she could that Padme was here and helped to comfort her. She always knew how to put Ahsoka at ease. Now that she let the order, she didn't have a way to see Padme for it was highly unlikely for her to be allowed to see her again.

* * *

Once they arrived, Ahsoka immediately helped unload the crates. As she did this her mind wandered again which made her sorrows com once again. She couldn't help it and there was no way she could think of that would help her with this. Her sorrow was like rain on a planet. It always comes eventually and you can never know how much will come. Once the cargo was unloaded, the crew had some time to relax and wait for their payment. While the rest of the crew was chatting or saw who was strongest, Ahsoka watched the stars she could see for the station. She enjoyed the stars whenever she could get because the stars overhead on Coruscant weren't that bright and there so much around that distracts you from them. She never appreciated the stars before until after she left the order. She would sometimes wish that she could go to another planet to see the stars there one more time.

"Ashla, there you are." it was the leader again. The back of her mind she wanted to ask him his name, but she didn't feel like talking at all, so she kept quiet. "The stars look beautiful, don't they?" Ahsoka nodded her head in agreement, just so she wouldn't have to say anything. A shooting star then passed by in the sky. "Ashla did you see that?"

"Uh, yeah, I did," Ahsoka spoke quietly,

"Quick, wish for something!"

"What?"

"Just do it before it's too late!" Ahsoka closed her eyes as quickly as she could and thought of a wish right on the spot. "Did you do it?" he asked

"Yes," Ahsoka respond back, "Yes I did."

"Good, then your wish will come true." Ahsoka was surprised at this and when she opened her eyes, the leader was gone. She looked back at the sky and continued to watch the stars. What did she wish for? She wished that someone, or even a group of people, would help her with her sorrow. No matter if it was an old friend, or a new one, an ally, or a past enemy, she just wanted help.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahsoka started to walk back to the ship and saw that everyone was getting their share of credits. As Ahsoka walked there, she looked back once more to look at the star, but what she saw didn't cheer her up at all. A Separatist battleship had come out of hyperspace and multiple ships were coming out of it. Ahsoka froze with fear and reached for her lightsabers, only to realize once again she didn't have them. She watched for a second as a few of the ships were heading to the docking bay she was in. Ahsoka rushed to grab a blaster as others saw the Separatists coming. All Ahsoka could think of was protecting the base, but when she turned around she saw that as the droids docking into the bay, everyone was running away to hid or were leaving as fast as they could. Including the ship that she was on. Ahsoka immediately thought that she came all the way out here to gain some more credits, but only to find that she might die out here, without any money. She felt almost like crying with frustration.

"Ashla!" Ahsoka looked back up at the ship and saw the leader on the ship's back hatch as it was about to leave. "Go to bay 11!" he yelled as he through to Ahsoka a small bag. Ahsoka caught it with one hand and quickly look into it as they ship left the bay. She saw that in it was the credits that she earned. She wondered why he would give them to her when she might die but that thought didn't gain another second when a blast almost hit her. Ahsoka rushed to the corridors and made many twists and turns as she tried to find bay 11. When she did find bay 11, she found that it was a repair dock that had no one around. She gave no thought about why the leader knew about this bay and rushed to find a working ship that was capable of hyperspace before she would get into any crossfire from the Separatist. She chose a Corellian Freighter that seemed to be in the best condition. As soon as she got it up and running, Separatist had started to come in the bay. Luckily, Ahsoka didn't have to worry about them and as soon as she was out of the bay and had enough range, she went into hyperspace. She only knew that she was going into wild space, but she didn't care. All she knew as that she was safe, for now.

* * *

"Ah come on!" Ahsoka, try, kick, yell, anything with all of her might couldn't get the engine back working after an hour in hyperspeed. The worst of it was that energy was running out, along with the air. Ahsoka was afraid now. She did not want to die out here in the unknown of space. All she wanted now was to go home. She didn't care where it was, all she knew home was where she felt the safest and protected. Ahsoka had given all hope up and looked out to the stars one more time before what she knew was her inevitable death. What she saw next gave her a little bit of hope back. A ship came out of hyperspace. She didn't recognize what type of ship it was, but she didn't care. She worked as fast as she could to try to get a connection with them.

"Hello? Can you hear me? Hello?!" Ahsoka yelled as loud as she could into the ship's com.

"Hello? Who is this?" a voice responded, which made her surprised. The voice sounded almost like a clone, but the ship didn't look like any from the Republic. Ahsoka ignored the thought and respond back,

"Hello, please help me, I'm in trouble!"

"But who are-"

"Look there is no time for that, I'm losing energy, air, an- AH!" before Ahsoka could finish, she had got electrocuted from the panel. As she slipped into a comatose state, she heard the voice trying to talk to her,

"Hello? Miss? What happened?!" and that was the last thing she heard.

* * *

"You're not gonna win Sarg."

"You sure about that Wrecker?"

"Oh, I'm sure." It was a quiet day on the Havoc Marauder which usually only lead to 2 things; boredom and trouble. Tech was trying to find a planet that they never been before (or at least Echo hasn't been to), Crosshair was cleaning his rifle, and Echo was watching Hunter and Wrecker having a 'friendly' game of cards. Whenever this happened, it was always funny because whenever Wrecker thought he had the upper hand, Hunter would surprise him and win in the end. Once, Wrecker had gotten so mad after a game, he had jumped over the table and tackled Hunter.

"I'm not going to lose to you anymore!" Wrecker said confidently,

"What makes you think you win?"

"Oh, this time, I have the right cards."

"We'll see about that," Hunter said with a smirk.

Crosshair leaned over to Echo and whisper, "Who do you think will win?" Echo turned and furrowed his brow,

"You're joking, right?"

"Of course I am. Wrecker has never won a game against Hunter in his life."

"Well how about we guess what Wrecker will do after he loses."

"Hey! I Heard that!" Wrecker yelled over to Crosshair and Echo.

"I bet you that Wrecker will flip the table." Echo whispered

"I bet that he will tackle Hunter again." Crosshair whispered back. As they watched the game Tech rushed in with a somewhat panicked look.

"Sir, we have a problem."

"Quiet Tech! I'm about to beat sarge." Wrecker hollered back.

Hunter turned to Tech, "This won't take long." he reassured him.

Wrecker smiled as he laid down his cards. "Beat that! Ha!"

Hunter smirk and chuckled as he laid down his cards "Sorry Wrecker." Wrecker's face quickly started to turn red with anger.

"AAAAAAHHHHRRRR!" he yelled as he flipped over the table.

"Told ya." Echo said to Crosshair.

Hunter shook his head as he watched Wrecker clean up his mess, "Ok Tech. What is it?"

"A person with a ship. I believe they got shocked from their panel"

"Why is this so important?" Crosshair questioned.

"Because this person is losing air and energy." This made everyone stand up. As all of them, accepted Tech, headed towards the docking bay, Hunter asked.

"Tech, do you know anything about this person?"

"Only that they are a girl." Tech responded, "Other than that, nothing."

"Ok, dock with the ship as we prepare to enter."

"Already done sir."

"Of course you did."

* * *

As Crosshair, Wrecker, Echo, and Hunter prepared to walk into the ship, Echo commented,

"Don't go so close to the door as it opens,"

"Why? What's the difference between being close to the door and not?" Wrecker asks.

"Because there will be pressure when it opens." As soon as Echo said this, the doors opened and let out a loud sound of air let go. This caused Wrecker to jump a little.

"Told ya." Echo smirked. Wrecker rolled his eyes as Hunter and Crosshair laughed. They entered the ship and headed their way to the cockpit. They opened the door and found a young Togruta girl lying on the ground. At first, Echo didn't notice anything interesting, but when he saw her entire body, he stood frozen.

"Echo, are you ok?" Hunter asked. Echo ignored him and rushed to the girl's side, picked her up as he turned her over.

"Ahsoka…" he whispered. Ahsoka let out a cough as she turned her head to the side and grown.

"You know her?" Crosshair question Echo. Echo looked up and nodded his head.

"Commander Ahsoka Tano… She's a Jedi. The last time I saw her was…"

"Was when?" Hunter inquired when Echo didn't finish his thought.

"Was at the Citadel. I have no idea why she's out here." Hunter looked around the ship for a second. Trying to search the ship to see if it had the answers they were looking for.

"Echo, take Commander Tano to the medic bay and get Tech to have a look at her. The rest of us will get anything that might be useful in this ship." Hunter commanded. Echo nodded his head. And as he lifted Ahsoka up, a bag dropped from her side.

"Well, what do we have here?" Wrecker asked as he reached down and grabbed the bag. He looked into the bag and chuckled. "Well, it seems Ahsoka, has some credits with her."

"Why would a Jedi need credits?" Crosshair asked, being suspicious over Ahsoka.

"She can explain why later when she is awake," Hunter answered as he took the bag of credits from Wrecker. As Echo carried Ahsoka, he also wondered that. He also wondered why Ahsoka was out here. But he knew the only one with the answers was Ahsoka.


	3. Chapter 3

Ahsoka started to stir from her unconscious state. She looked at the ceiling and was confused. She remembered being on a ship in the middle of nowhere, knocked out from being electrocuted and about to die from lack of oxygen. What she could tell was that she was in some type of medic bay. She lifted herself as best as she could to sit up and saw a clone in the corner sitting in a chair with his head down, fiddling with his fingers. Ahsoka saw him glanced upward and immediately jumped up when he noticed that she was awake.

"A- Commander Tano!"

He rushed to her side and as he did, Ahsoka noticed that this clone seem to look like a cyborg which surprised her because she had never known any clone that was a cyborg. The only clone that she knew with a cyber implant was Wolf with his eye, but this clone's implants were beyond that. Ahsoka then noticed that this clone had a handprint on his armour. Her stomach twisted with fear inside her. She only remembered one clone who had their armour painted like that. And from what she was told, it wasn't paint that was printed on to the armour.

"W-who are you?" she asked with obvious fear in her voice.

"It's me. Echo." Ahsoka turned pale and her heart started to beat faster and faster. She then started to hyperventilate and cry at the same time. This worried Echo. "Commander, what's wrong? Commander?!" Ahsoka then started to whisper her thoughts, not paying attention to Echo.

"No, no, no, no, no! I can't be dead! I can't be!" Ahsoka was confused and didn't understand at all what was going on, but she believed herself to be dead.

"Ahsoka!" Echo yelled at Ahsoka while shaking her, looking her straight into her eyes that were now red from tears, "Ahsoka, your not dead. I'm NOT dead! We're still both alive." Ahsoka started to calm down a bit but was still panicked. Echo took off his chest plate and place Ahsoka's hand on his chest. "Feel my heartbeat." Ahsoka quieted down as she felt Echo's heartbeat. She now believed that both her and Echo were alive, but that left her confused,

"How… how are you alive?"

Echo sighed and started to tell her the story of how Rex and Clone Force 99, A.K.A: The Bad Batch, had discovered that he was alive, rescue him, and defeat the Separatist on Anaxies. He mentioned that after the whole battle, he had joined the Bad Batch and had gone on a few missions so far with them like going to Kashyyyk with Master Yoda. As Ahsoka listened to Echo's stories, she started to feel regret that she wasn't there to help. She started to close her eyes and imagine what would have happened if she had helped, but could not think of a scenario that would have played out. This regret started to boil up as she clenched her fist. She was almost ready to scream in sorrow and frustration when Echo touched her hand.

"Commander, are you ok?" Echo face had worry written all over it, and he hoped that Ahsoka would tell him what was wrong. Ahsoka answered quietly,

"Yeah... I'm fine." she wiped her tears away.

"Well, um… would you like to meet them? The rest of the Bad Batch I mean." Echo waited as Ahsoka regained herself.

"Yeah, that sounds fine," Ahsoka answered, which had brought a smile onto Echo's face.

"Well then… Let's go." Echo helped Ahsoka up from the medical bed and lead her to the main part of the ship. As Echo lead Ahsoka, she saw that there were six rooms, a refresher, And a door that Ahsoka presumed to lead to the hanger. Beside the door was a ladder which they climbed up. They entered into a small corridor where behind them lead to a small cockpit and in front of them was a door. Echo opened the door and walked in there, stepping towards the side.

"Commander, this is the Bad Batch." Echo stated. Ahsoka stepped through the doorway and saw four clones, three of them were in the lounge, that she entered in, and the other was in the cockpit upfront. But Ahsoka immediately noticed something about them that surprised her. They didn't look any close to looking like any other clone. She could tell that they were clones of Jango Fett, but she never saw any clones that looked like these guys. Then, one of the clones stood up to greet her.

"Commander Tano." he held out his hand for a shake, but Ahsoka was slow to his response because she was surprised at this clone's look. His hair was very much longer than any other clone, and half of his face had a skull tattoo on the left side of his face. "The name's Hunter. That's Wrecker and behind me is Crosshair." Ahsoka looked to her left to see the biggest clone in her life, probably the biggest humanoid in fact.

"Nice to meet you, Ahsoka." Wrecker cackled, putting the emphasis on Ahsoka with a hint of mocking in it too. Ahsoka didn't know if that was good or bad for her and if she should be worried either way. The thought of how big Wrecker came into her mind again. She presumed that Wrecker was two heads taller than a normal clone, and looking at how buff he was, she could also guess that he could lift her and another clone with no problem. Probably could lift up the whole ship with no sweat. Another thing she noticed was that Wrecker had a scar that reached across the left side of his head, and his eye on that side was white. Ahsoka was curious to know how that happened, but remained silent, nodding towards Wrecker.

Ahsoka looked over to Crosshair. She could see that Crosshair had grey hair, had a crosshair tattoo symbol over his right eye and was noticeably thinner. Crosshair looked up towards Ahsoka and glared at her, which caught Ahsoka off guard. The glare reminded her of so many looks that she was given before the time she left the Jedi. Even when she looked away, she couldn't help but feel the guilt from his glare. She didn't know why, but she just did.

"So Commander," Hunter started, "what brings you out in this part of space?" This brought Ahsoka into a panic. If she told the truth about leaving the order, she might seem to be untrustworthy. If she lied, she would feel guilty about being called commander. If she did lie, she might also get found out about lying and then she would seem even more non-trustworthy, and that was the last thing that she wanted to worry about. She had so much stress on her already that she didn't want anymore. Then a thought came into her mind. Maybe if she just pretended to still be with the Jedi Order, then maybe all of her frustration will disappear, just for the time being.

"Well…" Ahsoka started to say, trying to think for a quick and unquestionable reason, "I was on a mission, but I was attacked and fled quickly into hyperspace-"

"You weren't paying attention to where you were going? Were you?" Hunter jumped in.

"Uh, yeah." Ahsoka agreed sheepishly. Well, that part is true she thought in her mind.

"Hey, Tech! Get your big noggin out here and meet Ahsoka." Wrecker yelled to the cockpit. The clone in the cockpit shook their heads as they pressed some button before standing up and heading towards Ahsoka and the others.

"Hello, Commander Tano." He spoke as he held out his hand, which Ahsoka did not hesitate to shake this time. "My name is Tech, which you probably already know from Wrecker calling me out." as he said this he turned his head and gave a somewhat, mildly annoyed face to Wrecker, which Wrecker responded with an expression that tried to show that he was innocent.

Ahsoka had a quick look over a tech. She noticed that he would seem to be younger looking than usual clones, but not by very much. He had goggles on and couldn't help but think that he looks so very much like and someone who was obsessed with technology, and a bit bugged eyed. She then remembered that his armour reminded her of a scout's armour and wonder if it was, just with a few modifications.

"Um, it-it's nice to meet you all, b-but you can call me Ahsoka." though she tried to keep up with appearances, she couldn't help being hesitant with her action. She also didn't think it was right to be called commander again, not after leaving the order.

"Well then, Ahsoka," Hunter started, "how about we take you to a nearby cruiser? I'm sure we can get you there in a day or two."

A loud grown came up from Wrecker. As the team went to the computer, Ahsoka can't help but worry. She had a feeling that Wrecker didn't want to do that, something such boring and she also didn't want to do it. She wasn't a commander and didn't want to feel the awkwardness being on the cruiser and feel shame from the Bad Batch for not telling them that she wasn't a commander anymore. Then an idea popped into her head just as the group located a ship.

"You know, I could join you on a mission or two. If you don't mind." Ahsoka suggested, biting her lip in hopes that they would agree with her idea.

All turned their heads, or body, to Ahsoka. Tech had a confused look, Hunter's eyebrows were raised, Echo was grinning ear to ear, Wrecker made a quiet yes while Crosshair made a judgemental look at her.

"What about returning to the other Jedi? To report your mission?" questioned Crosshair as he crossed his arms.

"Well it wasn't an urgent mission so I don't need to rush back. Besides, what they don't know right now won't hurt them, will it?"

"Come on Crosshair, it'll be fun!" Wrecker laughed, lightly punching Crosshair.

"I don't mind. Though, it might be useful for a Jedi to help us," commented Tech.

"Hey, Command- Ahsoka…" Echo corrected, "Is a formidable Jedi and is a great ally!"

Hunter was quiet for a moment and sigh, "Well if you really want to join us your welcome to."

A weight was lifted from Ahsoka and smiled, "Alright then! What the mission then?"

A snort rose up from crosshair which made Ahsoka a bit confused. "Oh Ahsoka," Wrecker sighed as he put his arm around her, "We don't really 'have' missions."

"Wrecker's right." explained Hunter, "Trouble just seems to find us."

"Or we find it first." Crosshair finished as he sat in one of the seats. Ahsoka noticed that he seemed to have a sinister smile as if he was amused by Ahsoka's confusion and how she didn't know how things with the crew. Ahsoka sheepishly smiled at the awkwardness that she felt.

"I was actually trying to find a planet before you came along." Tech quipped, "And I think I found one. Queltalie; and planet located in the outer rim that has biomes including taiga, tundra, mountains. Wildlife includes the soufoc, boarog, and the mythological sac-"

"Ok, Tech. that'll do." Hunter sighed. "Just to let you know, Tech can fill you with useless information for hours. Crosshair, on the other hand, isn't much the conversationalist. But if you need a shot from twenty clicks, Crosshairs your man."

"Good to know" Ahsoka spoke softly, more to herself. She looked around to see if there was a spot to sit, though the only place she could think of that might be ok to sit was across from Crosshair. She didn't know why, but for some reason, she was afraid of Crosshair. Maybe it was his glair, judgmental looks, or it could have been his attitude towards her that seen to be distrusting to her. Whatever it was, she was afraid of him.

"It's ok," Hunter spoke softly into Ahsoka's ear as he put his hand on her shoulders, though this act made her jump. She was so deep in thought, trying to think what the reason was for why she was afraid of Crosshair, she didn't expect anyone to notice her predicament. "Crosshair doesn't bite."

"Much." Wrecker intruded with a cackle as he headed to the cockpit. While Hunter role his eyes at Wrecker's comment, Ahsoka saw Crosshair make a smile as if to encourage Wrecker's comment. This didn't help to calm down Ahsoka's fears. She took a deep breath and slowly sat in one of the seats across from Crosshair. She glanced up to see Crosshair still staring at her. She turned away to avoid the sight of his gaze. She felt so stupid. She was a Jedi. A former Commander. She leads clones into battle, faced General Grievous, and also managed to fight padawan hunters. So many things she faced that tested her, including her courage, and yet she was afraid of a clone, who she barely knew, gaze at her? It was so stupid!

"Ahsoka? Are you ok?" Ahsoka looked up to see Echo. She could tell that he was concerned for her but she didn't want him to worry or know what was wrong just yet.

"Um, yeah. I'm just fine," she said with the most reassurance she could muster.

"Are you sure? I could sit with you if you l-"

"Oh come on Echo!" Crosshair scoffed, "She's not a baby."

"I'm fine Echo." Ashoka reassured Echo once more.

"Ok, then." Echo left to join Wrecker and Tech up in the cockpit, but not before giving Crosshair a glare. As in a 'be nice to her' glare. Crosshair just gave a shrug.

Ashoka took a deep breath. She told herself that she could make it through this mission. That everything would be fine. It had to be for her sake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey, sorry I haven't posted in a while. I'm a very bad procrastinator. Hears chapter 4! (even though it's shorter than the other's, it's better than nothing**

Landing on the planet was a bit shaky to Ahsoka's comfort, though it wasn't like she hasn't dealt with this kind of turbulence before. She remembered the moments when she, Anakin, Rex and the rest of the 501st would head into battle. The jostling reminded her of these moments, the only difference was she wasn't standing up and was fastened to the seat. And she wasn't with Anakin and more or the 501st. Well, at least not all of them. Echo was here.

Once the ship connected to the ground, Ahsoka started to get up from out of the seat. Then she heard a snore. She looked up and noticed that Crosshair was asleep. She was baffled. One; how could she not have noticed Crosshair falling asleep? And Two; how could Crosshair fall asleep so fast? They were only in the air for a few minutes, barely enough time to fall into a deep sleep.

"Hey, Crosshair! Wake up!" Hunter nudged Crosshair with his foot, waking him right up. Ahsoka quickly looked away and made her way out of the ship. From the ship's door, she could tell that Echo, Wrecker and Tech were outside already. Ahsoka walked down the steps and turned around to see the Bad Batch's ship. As she slowly backed away, she noticed that the ship didn't look like any republic ship. She moved her eyes over the ship back and forth, but then whipped her eyes to the nose of the ship. She couldn't believe it. It was Padme! She was in some sort of scandalous outfit and a gun in her hands. Around her were the words 'Good to be Bad'. Ahsoka couldn't believe it. She could only imagine how Padme would react. How Anakin would react!

"Ahsoka are you ok?" Ahsoka glanced at Hunter, trying her hardest not to burst into laughter.

"Um, yeah," Ahsoka stammered, while covering her mouth, trying so hard not to laugh, "I just noticed your- uh, unique art."

Hunter followed her gaze and realized what she was talking about, "Ah, That's our girl, the Naboo Senator. We check her out on the holo scans."

"Yea!" Wrecker roared, making Ahsoka almost jump out of her skin, "She can negotiate with me anytime!"

"Oh, if Padme was only here to see this." chuckled to herself.

"What was that?" Ahsoka then realized that she may have said that too loud. She looked to see if Wrecker heard, but he was too far to hear. He probably just wanted to interject that statement, which meant- "Ahsoka?" she turned to see hunter giving her a smiling, inquisitive look. "Do you know the Naboo Senator?" though Ahsoka knew that he wasn't asking. No, that was a rhetorical question.

"Please don't tell anyone," she begged, hoping no one else was hearing this conversation.

"Can you get me a personal one on one with her?"

Ahsoka froze, "Uh, well I don't know…" Seeing Hunter about to say something, she interjected. "I'm not saying that I won't try, but rather… I don't know if I can guarantee it…" Her thoughts then wandered into how much she missed Padme. Like she could visit the Naboo Senator. She couldn't. Not after leaving the order. She wasn't a Jedi anymore.

"Well at least give it your best." Hunter stepped away, but not before putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder and speaking in a low-key tone, "Don't worry. I'll keep your secret. Don't want to have the others bothering you about you-know-who." He winked, before heading to the rest of the group before they started exploring.

Ahsoka felt a twinge of guilt. This was another lie she had to give. What could she do? She wished so badly that she didn't think of this idea… Yet she missed being around clones. Even though they weren't the average clone, maybe this is what she needed. She only hoped she did the right thing.

* * *

"WHY DID WE HAVE TO LAND SO FAR!?" complained Wrecker. "We've been hiking all morning! Couldn't we have landed right near the village? Or at least NEAR IT?!"

"Actually, we've been hiking for two hours." Tech corrected, "And we actually can't. People on this planet don't like to have any airships close to their homes, so there are usually designated landing points. Unfortunately, with this village, there aren't any landing points."

"Then why did we choose this village?"

"Well this is one of the villages that is closer to nature, which allows-"

"Aaaauuuuugggggghhhhh!" Wrecker yelled.

Ahsoka snickered at their banter. She missed being around the clones. Especially when they didn't act like soldiers, but more like brothers, and even though the bad batch didn't act like the average clone she still enjoyed her time around them. However, the thought of telling them about the truth still lingered. Even when she tried to distract herself, she couldn't forget that she wasn't a Jedi. What if they hate her? What if-

"Yo! Ahsoka!" Ahsoka snaps out of her thoughts and turned her attention toward Wrecker, "Why don't you tell us about yourself? Since Echo hasn't really told us about you."

Crosshair sniffed "Better than Wrecker whining like a brain-dead nerf herder."

"Oi!" Wrecker tried to smack Crosshair, but missed and hit Hunter Instead.

"Hey!" Hunter scowled, while Wrecker tried to hold in his laughter, though gasps of chuckles escaped, as he backed away.

"So, um…" Ahsoka snorted trying to keep her composure, "What is it exactly you want to know about me?" Anything except the truth, she thought.

"Well…" Tech started, "How about this. Who is your master? Or should I say former teacher?"

"Oh, um… well…" Ahsoka stuttered. She wasn't expecting this to be the first question. Even so, she knew it was eventually going to have to come up. "My master was Anakin Skywalker."

"Really? He didn't mention you to us?" sneered Crosshair. Ahsoka couldn't help but avoid Crosshair's face. She knew it didn't make a good impression on herself, but she just couldn't stand any more untrusting looks on her. Not anymore

"What a minute," Echo began, gears turning in his head, "You said 'was'… does that mean you're not a padawan anymore?"

Ahsoka rubbed her neck, "Um, yeah." Yeah, I'm not a padawan. I'm not a Jedi ether. How about that! She mentally smacked her head. She had to say 'was', though as she thought about it what else could she say? She partly wished she told the truth, though she also dreaded it. She was digging herself in a hole. She didn't know these guys, except for Echo, and even so, she didn't know Echo extremely well. She only hung out with him a little. How would he react if she told the truth? Would he sympathize? Would he not trust her? Would he abandon her as everyone else did? Ahsoka didn't know what to think anymore.

For a moment, Ahsoka thought to just get it over with, right there, right now. Just rip off the bandage. She opened her mouth to say-

"There it is! Finally!" Ahsoka looked up to see Wrecker pointing to a town up ahead. She couldn't help laugh as Wrecker started to gun it towards the settlement.

Hunter chuckled, "Some should go after him before he causes any chaos."

"I'll do it," grumbled Crosshair. As Crosshair sprinted away, Ahsoka let out a sigh of relief. If she met the bad batch before she left the order, she could probably handle Crosshair's judgmental looks, but now? All she could feel was the pain that she felt during her chase. Fear. Confusion. Hopeless. Betrayal. She could feel the pain putting pressure on her heart.

Hunter put a hand on her shoulder "Hey, Ahsoka." She turned her head slightly to look at him. "How about we explore the town, eh?" Ahsoka smiled and nodded as they headed towards the settlement.


End file.
